


Probably gonna die here.

by HopelesslyReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo is a softboi, Ben Solo is a tease, Blowjobs, Corn Mazes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rey shouldn’t watch scary movies, Vaginal Fingering, god I hope you like this, probably gonna die in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyReylo/pseuds/HopelesslyReylo
Summary: So yeah Rey was a bit scared of being alone in a corn maze, at night, in the middle of nowhere, probably about to be murdered.She absolutely blamed Ben Solo for it.





	Probably gonna die here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> This is a gift for ReyloRobyn2011. Lovely I am beyond sorry I made you wait till the last moment for this!! Life got very very out of hand. BUT I am turning this into a two parter to make it up to you. I adore you and you’re wonderful and I just hope this story was worth the wait! I hope it has the right amount of scary stories, bonfire and corn maze smut to make your heart happy!
> 
> A special thank you to Bunilicious for her Beta skills. You are a saint, an angel, and everything good about this fandom. I legit could not do this without you! You’re amazing!

Rey should not be scared. It was just a company team building exercise.

In the middle of nowhere.

At night.

In a not well-lit cornfield.

And she had lost her team.

She also had a creeping feeling that someone or something was watching her.

So yeah she was a bit scared of being alone in a corn maze, at night, in the middle of nowhere, probably about to be murdered.

She absolutely blamed Ben Solo for it.

Rey stared at the fork in front of her for a moment, her ears straining for any noise to let her know what path would lead her towards her other coworkers.

Fuck it. She thought as she chose the path on the left. She was probably going to die in this maze anyways. Because of Ben _fucking_ Solo.

Ok, so maybe that wasn’t fair.

Ben had nothing to do with the corn maze trip. Even though it was his mother’s company they worked for. And Leia's company outings varied greatly. One time they were on a weekend camping trip in Takodana, learning survival skills and how to work together more effectively, and then the next they were split up and trying to pick each other off in a paintball match. — _which Leia turned out to be frighteningly good at. Picking off the entire marketing department, and some people from Human Resources_ — this was Leia's fall themed trip. A corn maze. Departments divided into teams, having to figure out clues to see who can get through it first.

Ben also had nothing to do with the fact that Rose had split off to argue — _flirt_ — with Hux. Or the fact that Finn and Poe seemed to be working out their own couple issues in the corn maze. A competitive argument causing them to hurry along, while Rey lost sight of them. So that’s how Rey found herself alone, without her “team”

So yeah Ben had nothing to do with those things. He did, however, have everything to do with the creeping feeling that she was being followed. Two nights ago, he talked her into spending Halloween night with him. His house actually got trick or treaters, unlike her apartment. Ben had even got the good candy for her to pass out. — _all chocolate and peanut butter cups, along with her own bag_ — Then he sweetened the deal with the promise of dinner, a movie or two, and sex.

All of her favorite things.

Rey cursed herself as she turned down another dead end. This is always how someone dies in the movies. Ben had talked her into watching some B level horror film the other night. Some terrifying thing about some kids left alone for the weekend on a farm, while a bloodthirsty killer stalked them. Now Rey was about to face the same gruesome end as one of the girls in the movie. Becca — _Rey was pretty sure that was the character's name_ — had just wanted to bone her hot boyfriend and have a nice weekend. Forty minutes later she was chased through a cornfield and killed. Her body hung from a scarecrows stand. It was a terrible end. One that was obviously going to befall upon Rey as well.

Rey only hoped that if this killer got her, he would also get Ben too. It was only fair. Wasn’t that how it happened in every horror movie? The boyfriend always died too.

Not that Ben was her boyfriend...exactly. He was just her grumpy coworker that was secretly dicking her down. Who also happened to let her stay the night. And took her on dates. He even took care of her after she had her appendix taken out. Ben also took her to that fancy restaurant on her birthday and gave her a lovely pair of earrings. But they had never really had the “hey you’re not sleeping with anyone else right? can I introduce you as my boyfriend?” conversation.

A twig snapped somewhere behind her. Drawing her attention back to her current situation. The one where she was going to be murdered in a cornfield because Ben Solo fucked her on his couch, two days before she was dropped off in a corn field. Because horror movie law dictated this is how it should be.

Rey quickly scurried down a path, as she heard footsteps gaining on her. She turned right, then left, left again. Her heart was hammering away in her throat when she turned to look behind her.

Nothing.

She was practically running, and for what? Because of an overactive imagination! She was laughing at herself when a hand shot out and pulled her into the darkness. Suddenly she found herself pulled right against someone. She tried to pull away.

Oh God, she really was going to be murdered.

”Shhh, Rey it's me!” Ben's deep baritone of a voice was just above a whisper, as Rey swallowed the scream that was already halfway up her throat.

Rey shoved at Ben's chest, he didn't move an inch but it made her feel better.

Peering up at him, Rey could see the half smile pulling at his lips and the mischief dancing behind his eyes.

She shoved at his chest again. ”that's not funny Ben! You scared the hell out of me!”

She could feel him chuckling as he pulled her tighter to him. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead. ”I am sorry,” he whispered against her hair. “I couldn't help myself. I was trying to catch up to you. I just didn't want to draw any attention. I needed to talk to you.”

”Well, you took about two years off my life,” she slapped him playfully as she buried her head into his chest.

”Sorry sweetheart, ” Ben laughed as he wrapped her up in his arms. His large hands rubbing soothing circles into her back. ”I can always make it up to you.”

Rey peered up at him, his voice was thick with the suggestion. Rey would be a liar if she said the thought of fooling around here with Ben didn't send a thrill through her. But they weren't exactly in a private place, and she voiced that concern.

”Don't worry, come here,” he said as he pulled her down a darkened dead end. Pulling her back against him, Ben lowered his head to her, his plush lips catching hers in a searing kiss.

Rey absolutely melted. If there was one thing Ben Solo knew how to do well, it was how to kiss. His plush lips swept over her mouth, devouring her moans. His hands pulling her hips closer. Grinding his already hard erection against her. After a moment he moved his lips down her throat. A hand coming up to unzip her jacket, exposing more skin to his searing mouth.

Rey's hands carded through his hair, in a desperate attempt to hold him in place as his teeth teased a delicate spot on her neck.

Quickly, before she could protest, Ben popped the button on her pants and slid his hand down past her waistband.

Voices drifted by, as two people moved past. They had to be within ten feet. Rey was sure she could make out Rose's voice.

  
Rey bit down on her lip to keep from moaning as one thick finger ran the length of her slit. The wet cotton pressing against her clit. How did Ben always make her so wet?

“Ben. Someone could catch us.” Rey was panicking. It’s not like they were well hidden. Their friends and coworkers mulling around, anyone could pass by. They could see— _would_ see what Ben was doing to her.

In the pale moonlight, Rey could just make out his wolfish grin. “Then you better be quiet. Don’t want anyone to hear you.”

Before she could formulate a response, Ben pushed her panties to the side, and sunk two fingers knuckle deep. A gasp was torn from her lips.

Ben gently shushed her again. His lips hot against the skin of her neck, as he began pumping his fingers inside of her. “Sweetheart you’re going to have to be quieter than that.”  
  
He hooked his fingers, zeroing in on the soft spot that always made her squirm. Rey bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to keep from crying out. Burying her head into the crook of his neck, she whimpered lowly.

“Are you going to cum, sweetheart?” Ben asked against her lips, just as her legs started to tremble. ”Going to cover my hand in your cum, baby?”

Rey wasn't sure if it was his words or the way he pressed hard against that spot inside of her that that sent her barreling over the edge. Ben swallowing her cry as she flooded his fingers.

She came down slowly, as Ben held her up. Slowly he removed his fingers from her. His eyes meeting hers as he slipped them in his mouth. Licking them clean.

Rey began to press kisses into the exposed skin of his throat that she could just reach. Her hands sliding down to the fly of his jeans.

”I think it's your turn to try and stay quiet.” Rey practically purred at him, as she freed his swollen cock from the confines of his pants. Her hand wrapped tightly around it as it pulsed her palm. Thick, and purple, a bead of precum leaking from him.

It was only fair.

Dropping to her knees, she took him in her mouth quickly. Running her tongue along the bottom, teasing him. Ben groaned as his hand threaded into her hair.

Rey moved forward, pulling Ben into her mouth until she gagged.

”Fuck. Rey… Your mouth. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

Rey’s eyes opened. Ben wasn’t even fully in her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks and taking a steadying breath through her nose, Rey opened her mouth a little bit more. Causing Ben to thrust against her. The pants and moans he let out were just a bit too loud.

She pulled back off his cock, causing him to whine. A wicked smile pulling at her lips. ”Ssshhh baby, you don't want anyone to hear you. Do you?”

Before he could respond, Rey took him back in her mouth to the hilt. Causing him to swear lowly. Bobbing down on him a few more times she heard him whisper.

”Fuck. Sweetheart, I'm going to cum.”

Then he pulsated in her mouth. Pumping himself into her before he finished, Ben held the base of his cock, pulling out. Letting the last ropes of his cum cover her lips and chin. He shuddered and moaned, watching her lick her lips clean.

”Jesus. Rey. That was fantastic.” Smiling ear to ear, he helped her to her feet and tucked himself back in his pants.

Rey grinned back at him, as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her sleeve. ”Well, I thought if I was going to get murdered in the corn maze, I should make it worth it.”

Once they were presentable, Ben took her hand and started to lead the way out of the maze.

”Speaking of probable deaths,” Ben said after he turned them down a well-lit path. ”What are your Thanksgiving plans?”

Rey’s plans were always the same. She made herself a nice little dinner, watched a few specials on TV, then decorated her apartment for Christmas. But, she felt her heart stutter at the thought of spending the holiday with Ben.

”Nothing special. Just staying at home; why?” Her voice calm and even, not giving away her nerves at all.

”Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my parents’ house? It's probably going to be just us, my uncle's Chewie and Lando. Maz always makes these amazing pies.” Ben peered down at her, a sheepish look on his face as his free hand rubbed his neck. ”Leia said she really wanted you to come.”

Rey stopped in her tracks. ”Your mother knows about us?”

”Well,” Ben shrugged, ”yeah. Of course, she does. I had to tell her when we started dating. Since we work together and everything. You know how HR is.”

Ben had told his mother about her. Ben was inviting her to a family holiday. He said they were dating.

”We are dating?” she asked dumbly.

She watched as a look of panic flashed across his face. ”Yes. Aren't we? I mean, I thought we were...did...didn’t you think?”

Rey rushed forward and pulled him down by his jacket collar so she could reach his mouth. Giving him deep reassuring kiss.

”Yes. Yes I did.” she smiled when she pulled away.

Relief seemed to flood his face. ”Good. Good.”

”I would love to come to Thanksgiving.”

His smile seemed to light up his whole face. ”Ok. Good”

God they were awkward. She laughed to herself.

It was then, with the same amount of force as being hit by a semi, Rey realized she loved Ben Solo.

Smiling back at him, she slipped her hand back into his and let him lead the way.

Finally, Ben led her out of the damn maze. At the end of the trail, there was a lovely bonfire set up, with a couple of kegs of beer — _because Leia always brought beer_ — and a table full of food. Obviously, this was their reward for suffering through that nightmare maze. Ben whispered for her to go sit, and he would bring her food.

Sitting on the bench, she couldn't help but smile as she watched the flames of the fire dance. Ben eventually joined her with a plate piled high with finger foods. They sat content and warm, enjoying the company of their coworkers.

She absolutely loved this man. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to tell him.


End file.
